


𝐋𝐨𝐬𝐭

by 7serName



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ezekiel mentioned, Maggie mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7serName/pseuds/7serName
Summary: After escaping Grady, Beth ends up in the kingdom only wondering where her sister and the rest the group is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	𝐋𝐨𝐬𝐭

Beth was having difficulty to keep herself from collapsing. She’s been walking for god knows how long, she’s barely has had any water and she hasn’t eaten in two days. If she had been better prepared she could have avoided all of it. The grumbling in her stomach, the soreness that got worse and worse at her legs, the dryness in the back of the throat that was driving her insane, and last but not least, the horrible heat that made her want to cuss out the sun.

“God I’m so stupid”, she mumbled to herself. Beth was at the Grady hospital for about a week and then soon to realize that the so called doctor and police officers were only trapping people there for their own benefit as soon as she found a way to escape she didn’t look back, which is why she had no resources with her.

Her stomach grumbles again, causing Beth to roll her eyes at her body’s crying for nutrition. She wondered where everyone else was. Her sister, Glenn, Daryl, Carl everyone. She just hoped that they were safe, where-ever they’re at. She lets out an annoyed sigh only for her to stop walking when she hears, a car?

Hurriedly using any energy she can muster up she’s able to jog around a corner of a building to see a truck that seems to filled with food, causing a smile of relief to appear on Beth’s face. She tries to follow the truck only to be led at, a camp. Her attention is caught by the type of walls the camp seems to be made of steel and some wood here and there. At the moment Beth was hiding behind a tree analyzing the camp sure she should probably just try to call for help and see what happens but after what went down with Grady and the Governor she was reluctant to let her guard down so easily.

“What are you doing?!”, the stern yet childish voice that called made Beth nearly shriek. She looks down to see a boy probably around Carl’s age maybe a bit younger, blondish hair staring right at her. “What are you doing?” The little boy questioned again.

“Oh, I was just. Watching”, Beth replied, a little unsure how to answer the boy.

“Are you alone?”, the blonde boy asked, this time his voice more gentle.

Beth was about to answer only to feel her mind go completely blank, the last words she hears are the boy asking “are you alright?”

* * *

Slowly Beth’s eyelids begin to open and she awakes to heralded in, an infirmary? The location throws her off as it’s been so long since she’s been at one, it makes everything feel so fake. “Where am I?”, her vision is slightly blurry she mistakenly confuses what she supposed the nurse with Maggie. “You’re not Maggie”, Beth murmurs.

The nurse giggles softly, “No, unfortunately. How you feeling?” She asks, giving Beth a pity smile.

“Better then what I felt out there”, Beth replied waving her hand to the direction to the window.

“How long were you out there?”, the nurse questioned, tilting her head slightly to the left.

Beth started at the window, “Probably a week, maybe a little longer than that.”, she replied turning her gaze back to the look alike Maggie nurse.

“Well you should probably get your rest for now, you can meet the King later.” She mentions walking to the door.

The mention of a King caught her off guard. What the heck is wrong with people nowadays? First with the name ‘the governor’ now some dude that’s calling himself a king? What’s next some dude trapping people to make them do what he wants? Beth cringes at her oddly specific thought. But honestly it’s been so long since she’s had a nice bed, she can’t really complain.

She was about to lay her head back on her pillow only for peacefulness to be interrupted when the door is opened again, Beth snaps her attention to the door only to see the blonde haired boy again. “Hi”, she greeted awkwardly.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok”, the said, placing himself on Beth’s bed.

“Well I am, thanks for checking”, she responds smiling at the boy.

“My names Henry. What’s your name?”

“Beth”

“Hey Beth, how come you didn’t have a group? Have you’ve been along this whole time?”

“Uhm”, Beth began, she’s barely known the kid for an hour and he’s already asking questions. “I was with a group, but I got separated. I was taken to another group but I realized I couldn’t trust them.” She said, her eyes on her hands, “I left, I was unprepared so that’s why I fainted..”

Henry nodded in understandingly, “What about you?”, Beth asked

“What about me?”

“Well what have you-“

“Henry!”, a voice called from the doorway, causing Beth and Henry’s attention to snap there. “I’ve been looking all over for you”, the older boy scolded. He looked like an older version of Henry, most likely around her own age.

“Sorry about that”, the older boy apologized, cutting Beth from her thoughts.

“Oh, no worries we were just talking.”

“Yeah, he came to the gates with you on his back. He said you had passed out in front of him.” The boy said.

Beth hummed in response, “My names Beth by the way.”

“Benjamin”

“Can I ask you something, Benjamin?”

“Sure”

“The nurse had mentioned something about a King? What’s that about?”

“Yeah his name’s Ezekiel, King Ezekiel. He’s technically the leader here.”

“Oh, interesting. What else can you tell me about him?”

“Well he has a tiger”

Benjamin chuckles at Beth’s surprised expression that appears on her face. “A tiger??!!”, “Why would be have a tiger?”

“Kinda a long story, but he would probably tell you if you ask”, he says

Beth smiles, “I’m assuming Henry’s your brother, right?”

  
“Yeah, what about you have any siblings?”

“One. An older sister, her names Maggie.”

“And where’s she?”

Beth let’s out a heavy sigh, “I don’t know, I just hope she’s safe. And with the rest of the group.” The memory of her sister and the other slightly makes her feel a little down, what if they’re looking for her? She hope they are because she wants be back with everyone else. And the thought of never seeing any of them again scared her a lot.

“I get it, it’s hard loosing family members.”

“Yeah, but I know I’ll find her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty ending I know but it is what it ✨is✨


End file.
